Ramel Shakir
Ramel Shakir is the leader of Khepri's army and is occasionally Queen Bastet's counselor as well as one of the most trusted figures. She is also the "owner" of Scath, a Shadow Drimare slave as they commonly are in Khepri. Ramel is an important figure in the land and takes great pride and dedication with her job. Appearance Ramel is 195cm and has a large strong build, she has dark tan skin and sandy blond hair with red eyes. Her hat, bracelet and pants all have scarab symbols which represent Khepri. She wears an outfit similar to an armor, with thick bandages to protect her arms and legs. Personality Ramel comes out as serious and hard to approach by most, she takes great pride in her in job and is not one to be distracted from it. Some might say she even takes it too seriously, but Ramel is incredibly stubborn and will get infuriated when she feels like she has been disrespected. She can keep her physical violence to herself and stick to verbal attacks, but when in fight, she will never hesitate, often getting to the point of being so blinded by her rage that she fails to see the damage she's taking. She's really strong and overly confident in her abilities Abilities Regeneration As a Zombie, is always able to heal and regenerate her own body, even if her limbs are sliced off, or worse. Harenkinesis Ramel has the ability to manipulate sand, being even able to form small tornadoes and sandstorms. This often exhausts her when used way too intensely. Insect Manipulation More specifically, Ramel is able to summon flesh-eating scarabs that will attack and feed on who or whatever gets in their way. Relationships Bastet asdfg Scath Scath is the Shadow servant assigned to work for Ramel. However, as he and Shadow were in constant fights for who controlled his body, he was considered too mentally unstable to work for someone of such a high rank as Ramel. As such, he was going to be executed, before Ramel rejected the idea and insisted on keeping him as he was. She treats him as seriously as she does with everyone else and despite only expecting him to do his very best to serve her, she is aware of his difficulties and is patient when dealing with him, much to the court's disapproval. She also does not tolerate anyone telling her shadow what to do and gets incredibly angry and defensive over him when someone attempts to do this. Shadow asdfg Azre asdf Backstory TBA Other Appearances Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice Based on the Vocaloid song "Alice of Human Sacrifice", Ramel made an appearance on the Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice series as the 1st Alice. In the original picture videos, Ramel appears to simply go on a cold rampage as soon as she arrives in the Wonderland, only to get lost in the Woods and imprisoned by the world. However she makes one last appearance in the video to attack Zelly and Blade. The literature version of Alice of Nightmaren Sacrifice gives more depth to Ramel's descend into insanity, taking place in a different universe as well, where the Wonderland is actually the Mirror World and Ramel finds herself discriminated and attacked by it's inhabitants. Followed by the curse of the Alices, she finds an exact replica of her sword, but touching it causes her to lose her mind and go on a killing rampage, only to be captured by the vines in the Woods. Trivia * Ramel used to have two tall horns on her head. She broke them in battle and had to have them completely removed. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Regular Drimare Category:Ghosts, Zombies and other Undead Category:Khepri Category:Neglected OC Category:Incomplete Page